1. Field
The present application relates to a communication service system.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a system that causes the latest advertisement to be reproduced at any time while allowing contents and advertisements to be distributed. Patent Document 2 discloses a system that allows annotations to digital contents of various types to be added by using a general annotation server, and allows annotation information to be shared among an unspecified number of users.
3. Prior Art Document
[Patent Document 1] JP2008-186216A
[Patent Document 2] JP2009-199500A
With the systems disclosed by Patent Documents 1 and 2, however, it is difficult to improve communication among users.